An honest answer
by animewriter165
Summary: Instead of going to kakashi after the chunnin prelims, naruto goes to visit the sandaime. how could this small change affect narutos life... rated m just in case
1. Chapter 1

**my first fan fiction story so please review and give me any tips to improve it and with that on with the story **

**i don't own Naruto i wished i did but i don't so...**

'thought'

"speech"

_**jutsu/ katon goukakyuu no jutsu**_

**(playing ost)**

**An honest report : chapter 1**

**(Play Naruto OST - Kakashis Theme)**

Naruto was happy

No scratch that he was ecstatic, he had made to the chunnin finals. Him the class clown the dobe the idiot that couldn't do a simple clone jutsu had defined all odds and successfully beaten all challenges set to him. OK maybe he got lucky on some parts of the exam but how cared he had done it. Now he just had to make chunnin and then sakura chan would see how awesome he was and would show that teme sasuke that he was strongest and the village would finally respect him.

Naruto suddenly stopped his train of thought as he finally reached his destination. The hokage's office, it was here the strongest and most respected ninja in the village resigned in 'and hopefully one day me 'he thought.

Opening the door he saw his favorite person in the world his grandfather figure sitting on the hokages desk. hiruzen sarutobi better known as the sandaime hokage, a person that had survived 3 great shinobi wars, a man respected throughout the elemental nations given the title of the 'professor' for mastering every justsu in konoha. In his heyday he was a force to be reckoned with and even at the ripe old age of 80 he was still considered one of the strongest kages, and it was this person's opinion that meant everything to Naruto. Like always he was wearing his traditional kage clothes the hokages hat firmly planted on his head, his white beard and wrinkled skin showed how old he truly was, his brown eyes had dulled over the years but still carried the steel of a veteran warrior.

Hearing the door open the sandaime hokage looked up from his stack of paper work, only to see his grinning surrogate grandson at the entrance of the door. He smiled he enjoyed Naruto's visits they allowed him to forget his kage duties and simply act like a normal person.

"Ah Naruto my boy what can I do for you" he started kindly

"Well it's been such a long time since my last visit so…."he said while scratching the back of his head, it was true it had been almost a month since him and sandaime had talked.

"Indeed it has Naruto and in that time you've been busy. I would never expect you to be in the chunnin finals 6 months after becoming a genin." he was actually surprised how far all of the rookies had gone in the exams. He wasn't shore if it was dumb luck or actual skill that got them there.

"What did you accept old man I'm going to be hokage after all" he said exuberantly with his usual happy grin in place making the sandaime smile to." I actually came here to get your opinion on my performance in the prelims', I totally kicked butt right" he said excitedly, he was shore the sandaime would praise him on his awesomeness. But what Naruto didn't see was the slight drop in the sandaimes smile.

"He wants my opinion" the sandaime whispered to himself. Should he be honest with Naruto, tell him that he felt Naruto's chunnin exam performance was poor. He didn't want Naruto to be crushed, he knew how highly Naruto valued his opinion. 'No this for the best 'maybe if he told Naruto honestly then he might take his ninja career more seriously and reach the potential that he knew he had.

"Naruto how about we do this differently" he said simply

"What do you mean differently?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well for each stage of the exam all genin were observed and your performances were recorded. "Sandaime said as he got up from his seat.

"What's the point in that" Naruto said simply

"They do it to record your improvements and faults, this information is then given to me and your sensei. Your sensei being kakashi. It helps us to get feel of what level you are at and gives your sensei an idea on where you need to improve. It's really quite useful. "Throughout his explanation the sandaime was rummaging through a file cabinet.

"Ah here it is" he said picking out a file and walked back to his desk. "This Naruto is the information on your specific performance in the chunnnin exam. So before I give you my opinion I'll read it to you." Naruto just nodded he didn't see any harm in that.

"Let's see this first part is on your performance in the first stage of the exam do you remember the protector for the first stage, his name was ibiki morino". He asked Naruto.

"yeah it was that really creepy guy with those all those scars on his head" he shuddered" I don't think I'll ever get it out of my memories" he said dejectedly

The sandaime just chuckled, ibiki had that effect on people." Well he's the one that wrote your performance report on the first stage. Let's read it "

_Performance report – genin Naruto uzumaki age: 13 _

_First stage of chunnin exams-_

_From the start of the exam genin uzumaki came across as loud boisterous and lacked any control of emotion, instead of keeping a cool calm composure so he could rationally think. He chose to show everyone that he clearly didn't know what he was doing as many times in the exam he seem to be panicking. I felt if this was a real mission he would already been caught and killed by enemy shinobi. The only reason he got through the stage was from sheer dumb luck and drive. I feel the only good point about genin uzumaki was his drive and motivation and highly advise his sensei to teach him control._

"…" Naruto was dead silent, his smile had all but gone as the report continued

"…...I'll carry on reading the rest of the report from your prelim match"said the sandaime almost wincing at the pitiful expression Naruto had. This report was done by the sickly special jounin hayate gecko, how was the protector for the chunnin prelim.

_Performance report – genin Naruto uzumaki age: 13 _

_Prelims of chunnin exams- _

_Genin uzumaki was easily riled up by his opponent, he seemed to lack any kind of control on his emotions. A key point I would like to discuss was when he had caught his opponent by surprise in a clever use of henge. Any sensible ninja would take full advantage of this but instead genin uzumaki simply kicked his opponent and just stopped so he could taunt him even though genin uzumaki was on the ropes the entire match. But the most shocking point in the match was at the end, it was here that genin uzumaki loudly proclaimed that he was going finish the match by using his new justsu. He even went as far as telling his opponent when he was going to use it and so his opponent could easily counter. The only reason he had won was because is high pain tolerance and bodily gas. But he did show that he was able to create a plan in ruff situations and showed great motivation. I recommend to his sensei that he learns better control of his emotions and to take full advantage of situations._

The silence was almost deafening.

Naruto just stared blankly at nothing, the sandaime inwardly sighed he expected this reaction from Naruto, he might came across as boastful and confident but in a village that saw you as a monstrosity an abomination that they wanted nothing to do with, he had no choice but to put this façade up. It pained the saindaime greatly that the village he loved would do this to a child. A lot if the time he blamed himself for not doing more for Naruto.

"Naruto look at me" he asked softly

No response

"Naruto look at me" he said more forcefully

Still no response

"Naruto!" he almost shouted

Naruto snapped out of his trance and looked at the sandaime "do you think I'm weak jiji, have I simply been lucky that I've made so far. I barely made being a genin how am I supposed become a chunnin."He said in almost in a dead tone.

The sandaime winced, he needed to do something quick or Naruto would lose his will to fight,' think think think' he mentally chanted… that could work.

"Naruto I never thought you were weak, you just haven't reached your full potential and I have plan to fix that." Naruto looked at up at him with a small glimmer of hope.

**(Play Naruto Shippuuden OST 2 Gekiha)**

Genin uzumaki Naruto I the sandaime hokage will be your sensei for the month before the chunnin finals you will learn discipline control and you we learn to become strong to stand up on your own two feet. do you except. "He said in the utmost seriousness and conviction

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DO YOU EXCEPT"

"y y yes"

and on that day a legend was born.

**so the end of the first chapter and again review, it would be much appreciated **


	2. Chapter 2

**finally done the second chapter and thanks to all of you how reviewed and faved my first chapter, and dont forget review and give me any tips to improve it and with that on with the story**

**i don't own Naruto i wished i did but i don't so...**

'Thought'

"Speech"

**_Jutsu/ katon goukakyuu no jutsu_**

**An honest answer: chapter 2**

Sarutobi hiruzen sighed as he looked at the gob smacked face of had just told him that for the next month he would be his sensei. This wasn't his plan for naruto, he was initially going to have jiyraiya teach him for the month as he gave kakashi orders to train sasuke, but a combination of narutos depressed mood and not very rational thinking on his part had landed him in this predicament.

"Naruto" getting his attention

"Old man did you mean that, are you actually going to teach me "he said in a hopeful yet excited voice.

"Yes "he said was about to scream in happiness but a hand up from the sandaime stopped him.

"Naruto you have to take this seriously, don't think that I'm just going to teach you powerful techniques. No from what I've seen from your performance in the chunnin exams you lack many basic foundations for a ninja, so before a teach you anything advanced those issues have to be resolved." It was key that naruto understood this, if didn't have the proper foundations for a ninja then there was no way he would achieve his dreams

Naruto just looked at the sandaime, taking everything he said into account and realised he was completely right. He lacked many things that a ninja needed like discipline, self-control, being calm in the heat of battle and creating usable strategies. Many of these ideals should have been taught in the academy, but when he was in the academy many of the teacher's neglected him. They half Astley explained things to him and some of them actually went as far as teaching him the wrong way. So for most of the academy he was pretty much self-taught. He had the chance to change that when iruka sensei started to teaching but believing he would be the like every other teacher he just disregarded a lot of what he was saying. When he finally realised iruka was just trying to help it was already too late.

But know he had the chance to change that and he wasn't about to mess it up

"I understand completely old man" he said with determination burning in his eyes. The sandaime just smiled naruto had taken a big step to becoming a great ninja.

"That's great to hear naruto but as I'm going to teach for the next month you will address me as sensei" he said smiling at naruto

"Of course sensei" his usual grin back in place. "So what are we going to do first?" he asked curiously

The sandaime just looked intently at naruto for a minute, his gaze penetrating. Naruto was about to say something but the sandaime cut him off, his voice completely serious.

"The first thing where going to do is get rid of that orange monstrosity you call clothes and get you some proper ones "he said while eyeing narutos jumpsuit like it was a hideous monster

.

.

.

"Ehhh?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**konoha market **_

Naruto and the sandaime are seen walking through the busy market streets of konoha. The sandaime furiously rubbing his temples, as soon as he told naruto that he was getting rid of his jumpsuit , he had gone on an endless rant about how 'awesome ' 'cool' his outfit was and how he was just jealous that he didn't have a pair. Seriously how would be jealous of wearing that.

"…and it's been through a lot of cool adventures with…." naruto carried on rambling about why he had to keep his jumpsuit. Quickly losing his patients the sandaime cut naruto off

"Enough naruto I am your sensei so you will listen to me" the sandaime said in a final tone

"But.."

_**Glare **_

"hai" he said dejectedly. 'finally' the sandaime thought he forgot how stubborn naruto could be

"Alright naruto where here" naruto looked up, here was an old two story building that seemed to be on the verge of collapsing, it had broken windows and mould on all the walls. Naruto just looked at his sensei. Was he going he going senile in his old age

Seemingly sensing narutos doubt the sandaime just chuckled. "naruto this where the village elite ninja shop"

"Are you sure, it looks like the building is going to collapse "he said suspiciously

"What is it that kakashi always tells you, a ninja should always look underneath the underneath"the sandaime said while pushing the surprisingly sturdy door. When naruto looked inside is face twisted in complete surprise because it was completely different from the mouldy exterior. It was a single large room at least 4 times bigger than his apartment, all the walls where white. Weapons armour any kind of ninja equipment seemed to be crammed into it. Weapons lined all the walls ranging from small kunai to large naginatas.

Before naruto could say anything a large burly man came up to them standing height of 6'5. he easily towered over naruto and the sandaime. He had brown hair complete beard and brown eyes with scars littering his face, he was wearing a standard jounin outfit that seemed to be on the verge of ripping due to his large muscles.

"Ah rymur-kun there you are" the sandaime said completely unaffected by the size of the man.

"Hokage sama"he said while bowing "what can I do for you "he said in a deep gruff voice.

"Well let me introduce you to uzumaki naruto. As you can see he needs a change of outfit. Something befitting of a ninja" he said while pointing at naruto. The large man fixed gaze his to naruto. Naruto just gulped the man in front of him looked like he was going to squash him under his feet. What he wasn't expecting was a smile

"So I finally meet the infamous prankster naruto uzumaki"

"Huh?" was all naruto could say. He actually knew him

"Don't look so surprised your pranks are legendary some of them take real skill "

"You think so"naruto said bashfully seemingly forgetting his earlier fears, he never got complimented it felt surprisingly nice.

"Of course painting the Hokage Mountain in broad daylight not everyone could that" rymur said with a smile, naruto gave him a beaming smile back.

"Please don't encourage him rymur" the sandaime chastised, he enjoyed narutos pranks to but he was the one how had hear the screaming of the civilian council .trying to imprison a child for a harmless prank 'idiots'

"Ah sorry hokage sama"rymur said sheepishly." Well young naruto the sandaime tells me you need some new clothes" as rymur looked at narutos orange jumpsuit" I can see why"

Naruto was about to go another rant but a quick glare from the sandaime stopped him.

"Well come on naruto lets find you some proper shinobi clothes" waving naruto to come further into the store.

Naruto just grumbled 'these are proper shinobi clothes'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Know you look like a ninja naruto"

"Hokage samas right they suit you"

"I guess there alright" naruto said in acceptance as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pair if grey anbu sandals and trousers a long sleeved black shirt with two red straps on each arm (like minato's but black) , he had replaced his blue colour head band for a red was tied around his right arm. His bangs know fell over his eyes lightly shadowing them. His kunai pouch strapped to his right leg and his shuriken holder at the back of his trousers.

On top buying several pairs of the outfit he also bought 500 shuriken, 250 kunai, 50 smoke bombs, ninja wire, some other shinobi essentials and a couple of sealing scrolls to put it all in.

"Thanks for everything rymur" sandaime said politely

"Yeah your awesome rymur thanks a lot "naruto said happily rymur was really nice and treated him with respect.

"Think nothing of it "said rymur waving his hand "and naruto I expect to see you whenever you're in need of shinobi supplies I'll give you a discount of course" he said with a smile

"But I thought only the village elite ninja shop here" he said with wide eyes. The equipment in the store was made from only the best material and he wanted to give him a discount

"Ah but as a future hokage you're going to shop here anyway, so thought why not let you start early "rymur said in complete honesty, He truly believed naruto had the potential.

Narutos eyes seem to get watery, failing to hold back tears. He had another precious person. Drying his tears with his sleeve he gave rymur a watery smile

"Yeah it's a promise"

Giving naruto a pat on the shoulder "I know you will naruto" as he smiled at the blond genin

Sandaime also smiled "come on naruto we still have things to do" he said as he exited the secret shinobi store

"Coming sensei "as naruto ran to catch up "bye rymur "he said just before leaving.

Rymur just stared at the door for a couple of seconds and smiled 'you would be proud of him'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where to know sensei" naruto asked curiously

"Well know we head off to my personal training ground. There I'll discuss your training plan for the next month." As he carried on walking

_**Giggle giggle giggle **_

Sudden series of giggles stopped naruto. Looking around he found the source of the giggling coming from a group of civilian girls around his age all looking at him. He just tilted his head in confusion this seemed to get even more giggles out of the girls all of them where slightly pink in the cheeks. Not seeing what was so funny he just shrugged his shoulder and carried on walking. The sandaime seeing the whole thing just shook his head naruto was extremely dense.

_**Private training ground**_

The private training ground was located at the top of the hokage monument. It was hidden by dense forest and only the hokage could navigate through it. The training ground was created by the first hokage and had its own small river and waterfall.

Sitting in the middle of a field located in the training ground was naruto and the sandaime.

"Alright naruto before we start any training I want you tell me everything kakashi has taught you" he wanted to see how much naruto learnt and how much he needed to teach him.

"We'll let see he's taught team 7 some teamwork exercises and tree walking "the sandaime just sat there expecting naruto go on.

"And" this couldn't be all they learnt he knew kakashi was generally lazy and lack lusted but this was his genin team surely he took being there sensei seriously…. right?

"Nope that's everything"

And there was his answer

Know it was making sense to the sandaime. Like in narutos preliminary match he showed the exact same sloppy taijutsu as before became a genin. He had just waved it off thinking naruto was just extremely tired from the forest of death. He sighed he was extremely disappointed in kakashi.

Seemingly sensing the change in sandaime mood

"Hey sensei what's wrong" naruto asked worriedly, the sandaime just looked at him

"Nothing naruto just thinking" he wold have to deal with this later for now he had a student to teach .getting up from his sitting spot he asked naruto to do the same.

"Alright naruto lets discuss what you'll be learning this month." Bringing out a piece of paper and giving it to naruto. " this is what you'll be doing"

_Meditation 1 hour everyday_

_Weighted running 30 laps every day and series of exercises _

_Chakra control exercise 1 hour everyday (tree walking and water walking)_

_Academy taijutsu practice 1 hour everyday_

"You'll carry this on until I feel you're at the right level to move on but with the help of shadow clone you should make good progress" naruto was the only person that could fully utilise this method of training as the sheer number of shadow clones he could produce.

"Huh what do you mean with the help of shadow clones" naruto asked curiously

'Of course he doesn't know' the sandaime thought in annoyance." Naruto did you actually read the information on the technique before using it" sandaime asked already knowing the answer

Naruto just sheepishly rubbed the back of his head" I had a short amount of time so I just skipped that part."

"Well naruto if you would have read all the information on the technique then you would know that when you destroy a shadow clone there memories are transferred back to you" the shadow clone was truly an amazing jutsu.

"Amazing" now that he thought about it did feel like he was seeing someone else's memory every time his shadow clones dispelled but because a lot of the time they were staring same thing he was just shrugged it off as a coincidence.

"Yes but this method is only good for people how have very high chakra levels such as yourself "it was true you need at least jounin level chakra to create a few clones. Naruto just nodded he always knew he had massive chakra pools.

"Man sensei you must use it all the time for stuff like paperwork"

"…"

"Sensei?"

"Stupid stupid stupid" the sandaime just kept chanting while repeatedly hitting himself, all the wasted hours that he could have been reading icha icha.

"Eh sensei your starting to freak me out" as naruto started to back away

The sandaime quickly created a shadow clone giving it instructions to head back to the hokage office and start the paperwork

"I'm fine naruto" he said reassuringly "I still need to give you these "he said while taking out two scrolls, swiping the first scroll two pairs of chakra weights poofed out one was just liked lee's and the other looked like bracelets.

"These naruto are chakra weights one is for your legs and the other pair are for your arms" he said while handing them to naruto."Put them on" so naruto did

"They don't feel any different" he said while jumping up and down

The sandaime just smirked "you have to add chakra" putting his hand into a ram sign the weights started to lightly glow.

"Wow" said naruto trying to regain his balance, now he felt it

"There's about 10 lbs on each of your limbs you should increase that when you feel that your body has adjusted to the weight" naruto just nodded

"The second thing I want to give you are these" the sandaime said while swiping the second scroll and out came out some books. He handed them to naruto"I want you to read these books they should help you understand things better" naruto looked at the titles.

_Meditation techniques _

_shinobi arts the basics _

_fuinjutsu for beginners _

_Healthy eating guide _

_konoha laws _

_Etiquette training _

Naruto just groaned he never liked reading"hey sensei why do I need to read about konoha laws and etiquette training"

"You always say you want to become hokage. Well a hokage needs to now the laws of the village he's leading and the etiquette book is to help you learn better manners"

"Hey I have great manners" naruto protested, he got a deadpan stare from the sandaime

"Naruto have you seen yourself eat ramen, you eat it so ferociously that you spill a most of it on the table or on a person's clean hokage robe" he gave a slight glare at the last part, he now made a rule to sit two seats away from naruto whenever he was eating ramen.

"Alright I get it" naruto conceded. As he put the books back into the scroll

"The day is still young naruto ,we should start your training "

"Hai sensei"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Time skip one week**_

For the sandaime it was a huge surprise, he never expected this rate of improvement from naruto even from use of the shadow clones. Naruto quickly learnt the academy taijutsu, the water walking took a bit longer to learn due to the Gogyō Fūin that naruto forgot to mention orochimaru put on him in the forest of death but the sandaime quickly fixed that and with the help of shadow clones he quickly mastered it. Meditation was probably the hardest for naruto as he was seemingly unable to sit still. But with a threat of no ramen for life he finally got the hang of it, you could see the effect as naruto seemed calmer and more rational.

A panting naruto suddenly broke the sandaime out of his thought

"You finished your lap's naruto"

Naruto just nodded too tired to answer, he'd been doing laps everyday know and had increased his weight to 25 lbs.

"Alright naruto I feel that you have reached a good level" as he took out a piece paper "this is going to be your new training schedule" he handed it to the blond genin

_Meditation 1 hour everyday_

_Weighted running 40 laps every day and series of exercises _

_Chakra control exercise 1 hour everyday (tree walking and water walking)_

_taijutsu practice 2hour everyday_

_bojutsu training 2 hours everyday _

"You want to teach me bojutsu" he knew the sandaime was a master of bojutsu, even in his own clan how produced many bojutsu masters he was considered the best.

"Yes naruto your flexibility and unpredictability make you perfect for the saru style" the sandime said while taking out a scroll and giving it naruto"in there is a standard bo staff we'll start tomorrow"naruto pocketed the scroll and nodded

"I was also wandering about the taijutsu training. You said I had mastered the academy taijutsu" it only took a couple of days to master it, he wandered if the teachers in the academy taught him properly would he still be the dead last.

"Ah but you won't be doing the academy taijutsu, I'll be teaching a new style specifically the humming bird style" the sandaime smiled sadly at the end this was the fourth hokages own created style. But it would be only right for naruto to learn it.

"The humming bird style?"naruto in asked in confusion, he felt like he had heard the name before but he couldn't put his finger on it

"Yes the humming bird style is a taijutsu style that revolves around pin point body strikes to cause maximum damage and uses a lot of flexibility and munuverability. Explained the sandaime" Have you read the book I gave you on human anatomy?" you had have a good grasp on the human body to fully utilize the style.

"Yeah it was pretty boring but I finished it" he didn't get the more complicated parts of the book but in general he understood it.

"Good that will help you learn the style more quickly"

"So am I going to start learning it today" he said with excitement, he may been calmer but he still got excited in learning new things .

"Yes, but before we start I want to test something "he said while taking a square piece of paper out of his pocket" I want you to pump some chakra into the paper" as the sandaime looked at naruto

Naruto just looked at the paper quizzically as he took it out if the sandaime's hand. Deciding there was nothing wrong he added chakra. Three things happened first the paper split in half then both sides got damp and lastly the edges of the paper crinkled.

"What the hell happened"naruto blurted out as he looked at the sandaime. The sandaime just smiled

"That naruto was to test your chakra natures, chakra nature is an advanced form of chakra control. It entails the moulding and defining of one's chakra into an innate type of chakra nature, altering its properties and characteristics. Nature transformation is one of two necessary techniques for creating a technique. There are five basic types into which the nature of chakra can be transformed into fire, wind, earth, water and lightning." The chakra paper that naruto had showed that he had three chakra natures wind, water and lightning, which was amazing many people only started out with one affinity a few shinobis from big clans may start with two but three was truly astonishing, 'that could be due to the kyuubi" thought the sandaime

"So what does that mean" said naruto looking at the chakra paper in his hand

"It means you have three chakra natures wind, water and lightning which is hugely impressive considering most jounin have only two. But don't get too exited just because you have three affinities doesn't mean you know how to use them. No that takes specific training for each element and that's usually happens when you become a jounin. "The sandaime explained. He knew naruto would want him to teach how to master his affinities but he didn't want naruto to become dependent on him.

"Well naruto enough talking let's get down to business" the sandaime said trying to get back on track

"Hai sensei"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Time skip two and half weeks **_

_Cling! Clang!_

_Woosh_

_Cling!_

_Clang! cling! _

_Clang!_

The sound of battle echoed to threw the training ground. Two shinobi locked in battle between each other, both trying to out strategies each other, no words were spoken no words were needed.

The sandaime clad in his battle armour ducked another strike of narutos Bo staff sending his own strike back. They had been sparring almost every day now, he knew naruto learnt better in actions so the sandaime decided after he taught naruto the basic of the humming bird and the saru style they would start having a spar's. It turned out be the hugely beneficial for naruto as he not just improved on his taijutsu and bojutsu but also his strategizing and battle awareness.

_**Fūton: Daitoppa**_

'shit' the sandaime quickly jumped over the huge gust of wind. He started to teach naruto ninjutsu about a week and half ago and like he predicted naruto took like a fish to water. And with an army of shadow clones he now had a decent amount of wind water and lightning jutsu of course most of them where c rank and the occasional b rank.

"Alright naruto that's enough" as he motioned naruto to come to him

"But I haven't touched you once" said an exhausted naruto, every spar they had naruto tried to at least touch the sandaime but nope every stategy he made foiled before he could even start it.

"Naruto I'm the hokage for a reason" said an amused sandaime

"Yeah I know" naruto said in annoyance" so what's up sensei" he said trying to get back on track

"Well naruto the chunnin exams are in two days and I thought you should have a day to rest before the final and that means I won't be your sensei anymore" he said sadly this past month had been some of the most exciting moments in a long time.

"Yeah you been such an awesome sensei" naruto said sadly he had learnt more in this month then he had throughout all of the academy

"Well I wanted to give you one last thing" he said while taking out a scroll and giving it to naruto. Adding chakra to the scroll a bo staff popped was a dark red in colour with black ends, it felt extremely light in his hands but also sturdy.

Before the sandaime could say anything he was hugged by naruto" thanks for everything old man" whispered naruto

The sandaime just chuckled "you earned it naruto I'm extremely proud of you"

Naruto released his hug and gave the sandaime a beaming smile" I guess I'll see you the finals"

"Good luck naruto i know you can do it" the sandaime said proudly

Naruto just nodded and quickly shunshin'd to his apartment

The sandaime looked the sky and sighed he better get back to his office

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**hokage office **_

"ah back to at my old seat" the sandaime said sitting on the hokages chair, throughout the month he was busy teaching naruto and usually sent a shadow clone to do the paperwork. He would have used one today but he felt like he should do himself.

"So you finished teaching the brat then" said man seemingly appearing from nowhere, he was a tall with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' (油, _abura_), wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haorii with two simple yellow circles on each side. This was jiraiya of the sannin, a man considered the current strongest ninja in konoha and the holder of the great toad summoning contract.

"Yes in in two days naruto will fight neji hyuga" said the sandaime not looking up from the paper he was reading.

"And after the chunnin exams are finished he will become my apprentice" said jiraiya he would have rather taught him before the exams but after was fine to.

"Maybe" the sandaime said plainly

"What do you mean maybe" jiraiya said narrowing his eyes

The sandaime just stared at him blankly "I mean it is narutos choice if wants to become your apprentice."

"Of course he'll except being taught by a sannin is no small thing. And from if the reports on him are true then I'll just bribe him with jutsu's" he knew it sounded a bit harsh but naruto had to become his student

"That's my point jiraiya you don't know him reading a report is different than actually knowing him. But if you took your job as being his godfather seriously we wouldn't be having this conversation "the sandaime said almost shouting

"This again, you know I couldn't take care of him I had a spy network to run" jiraiya protested he would have love to take naruto but his spy network was crucial for the leaf

"I know that, but you didn't even visit him. You know how happy he would be if he knew he had family. But no you where to busy prancing around brothels and getting drunk to know that" at this point the sandaime was seething with rage, he constantly argued with his student telling him to at least visit naruto when he was in the village but he just made excuses.

"I know" jiraiya said dejectively" but whenever I see naruto it reminds me of him" as he looked down

"You and I both know that's not a valid excuse" the sandaime said in annoyance, he wasn't going to let his student off the hook like that

"tch I didn't come here to argue with you." Jiraiya said trying to get back on topic

"Why did you come here?"

"I have news on _them"_ jiraiya's voice seemed to take a dark tone the sandaime sighed

'It seems life for you is going to get harder naruto' the sandaime thought sadly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Achoo_

naruto sneezed loudly 'someone must be thinking about me' he thought shrugging his shoulders he went back to staring at his ceiling. As soon as the sandaime gave him the day to rest he had shunshined straight to his apartment, he had just come to get some money so he could go to ichiraku's but after thinking back on the month he ended up lying in bed. He reflected on his life as a genin, he had many up and downs but he could honestly say he was a better person for experiencing it. He thought back to his team, starting from his sensei kakashi a man how had taught naruto the value of teamwork and he had greatly respected him for it that respect seemed to vanish when he realised the man had taught little to team 7. He preached to never abandoning your comrades but that's exactly what he did when he failed to take his job as a sensei seriously.

Then there was his long time crush sakura haruno a girl that he greatly admired but that admiration seemed to dull of the past month as he realised that his crush on her was as real as sasukes fan girls. It was very shallow on his part he pestered her for dates barely knowing her favourite food even when she clearly said she would never go out with him but he still persisted acting like love sick puppy, it truly made him sick. He never knew why he actually starting liking sakura, was it because she was one of the smartest and beautiful girls in his class or was it that he simply action of asking her on dates and pestering her would make him feel less lonely, it was probably the latter.

Know he thought about his last teammate sasuke uchiha the last loyal uchiha a person hailed as a prodigy and someone how was the complete opposite of himself. Where sasuke came from a highly known and respected clan he was an unknown orphan, where sasuke was calm and aloof he was known for being loud and annoying. But the most opposite factor between them was that sasuke had the recognition and respect of the village and it was probably this reason he disliked sasuke the most, for the simple act of being born from a great clan he was respected it made him seethe in rage when he was born he was scorned and hated looked at like some freak. It because of this he starting seeing sasuke as a rival a person he wanted to surpass and if he could do this then he would gain the respect of the village.

But that idea vanished know, he know only fought to gain the respect of the people how a deemed precious to him and tomorrow at the finals he would show that he wasn't the deadlast they all knew he wasn't a person how screamed about being hokage. No he was going to show them that he could be a great ninja.

**and done so please review it would be hugely appreciated **


End file.
